


Binwoo Coffee Shop AU

by Stegosaurus104



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104
Summary: Quick Coffee Shop AU. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but should I continue it?I wrote this to be posted on the Astro Amino, but I will post it here too.(On the amino I have the same username)





	Binwoo Coffee Shop AU

*Eunwoo's POV*

 _Today is the big day._ Eunwoo thought

_We've got this. No worries. The interview will go smoothly._

_Deep breaths, Eunwoo. Deep breaths._

Eunwoo straightened his collar and sighed.

He opened the door and made his way downstairs.

He left the apartment complex and made his way down the street.

Eunwoo's interview was to get a job at a coffee shop. The coffee shop wasn't far from his apartment, that's why he wanted it.

Eunwoo, of course, has not worked at a coffee shop before, but he likes coffee.

Once he arrived he looked around inside. He was somewhat early, Eunwoo was very nervous.

The coffee shop had a bunch of small white tables and chairs spread out.

It glowed with fall-like colors and was quite cozy.

Eunwoo enjoyed hanging out at this coffee shop because of the community. Some artwork was hung on the walls and people could advertise things on the community board.

He found his way to the back room and knocked on the door.

"Um, hello? I'm here for a job interview."

"Oh, yes, come in." A raspy voice said on the other side.

Eunwoo opened the door and walked into the small room. He sat in a chair across from the only man in the room.

"You are Lee Dong-Min, correct?" The man asked.

"Yes, but I go by Cha Eunwoo or Eunwoo."

"Oh ok, well, I am Mr. Barns. I have lived here my whole life. This was my dad's coffee shop and I expect as much as he expected from the workers."

Mr. Barns seemed like a very nice older man. Eunwoo was hoping he would be his boss.

"Anyway, let's start off with the interview. Have you worked at a coffee shop before?"

"Um, no I haven't, but I like coffee and I want to learn a lot."

"Ok. Then how are you people wise? How do you do interacting with customers?"

"I'm great, I love making people's day and meeting new people."

"Good. We need a cheery guy here, the guy you'll be working with is such a downer."

"Who I'll be working with?"

"Oh, yeah, you already got the job, I just wanted to see what kind of person you were."

Relief hit Eunwoo like a wave crashing into him.

"Thank you so much! When should I start?"

"Tomorrow or later would be good. When can you start?"

"I can start tomorrow. Just email me the hours I'll be working."

"Sure, thing. Check in with me before you start work."

"Of course. Goodbye, sir."

"Call me Mr. Barns, never call me sir."

"Got it."

Eunwoo left the coffee shop with a huge grin on his face and almost skipped his way down the street.

_This is so exciting. I get to work at the coffee shop! This is one of the best days I have had so far!_

Eunwoo got home waited for an email. He watched videos and also played some games while he waited.

When the email arrived, Eunwoo memorized the hours right away for tomorrow.

He was working the afternoon shift, so there wouldn't be too many people.

Eunwoo didn't sleep very well that night. It was like Christmas was tomorrow, he was excited to work this job.

The next morning Eunwoo woke up early. He didn't need to, but his body decided it was time.

At 6 am Eunwoo made some breakfast for himself and watched TV from the kitchen as he ate.

Eunwoo waited around until the afternoon. He was super bored.

Nothing on TV was entertaining and the music he was listening to was getting annoying.

Eunwoo checked the time. He still had an hour until work, but he headed out anyway.

When he got there he went back to the same room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello, it's Eunwoo. I know I'm early, but I am excited."

"That's great, I'm glad you're early. Since you are early, we can go over the machines."

"That would be wonderful!"

Mr. Barns led Eunwoo behind the counter and stopped him at the first machine.

"Your coworker isn't here yet, so I'll show you how everything works."

Eunwoo nodded.

Mr. Barns started explaining everything, but Eunwoo kept drifting in thought. He couldn't focus and just kept nodding at Mr. Barns.

Eunwoo felt so guilty when he didn't catch everything. He didn't want to ask Mr. Barns to re-explain because he wasn't listening.

Mr. Barns led Eunwoo back to the back room.

"So here, we have the schedules and this little thing is for you to punch in and out of your works hours."

"I punch something?"

"Haha, no. You check in when you start your work time and you check out when your work time is over. It keeps track of how many total hours you have worked."

"Ohh.." Eunwoo felt embarrassed, he should know this.

Mr. Barns handed him an I.D. card.

"This card is what you use to punch in and out with. Since you work the afternoon shift, eventually you will have to close the shop. Today I will be here to help out, but other days you will do it yourself."

"Oh, ok"

"Your coworker will be here in a bit. A little after he gets here will be time for you to punch in. He is a bit of a downer, just ask him for help if you need it."

"Thank you."

Eunwoo walked out of the back room and changed into his uniform. Then he found a place in the back to sit and wait. He scrolled through his Instagram feed while he waited.

He didn't know what his co-worker looked like so he just kept track of the time.

Once it was 2 minutes to the hour Eunwoo got up and went to the back room.

Eunwoo punched in like Mr. Barns said to and made his way behind the counter.

Once he was back there, there was only one other guy with him.

When the other guy turned around, Eunwoo was shocked and his cheeks turned pink right away.

_Oh my god, control yourself. This guy is your co-worker, you can't already have a crush on him by looking at him. You don't even know his name yet._

"Hi, I'm Moonbin. Apparently, we are going to be working together. Hope you know what you're doing."

Eunwoo moved out of his way and hid his face.

_Not everyone is a freak like you, Eunwoo. Control yourself. We can't be acting like this here. Shove your feelings down and let's just do this._

Eunwoo had to wait until the first customer came in. Moonbin took their order without even cracking a smile.

_How can he talk to them without even smiling? Does he do that to everyone?_

Eunwoo waited to see what the order was and tried to make it.

Eunwoo stared at the machine and didn't know what to do.

"Umm, Moonbin?.." Eunwoo was embarrassed to already be asking for help.

"What is it, kid?"

Eunwoo bit his tongue.

_This guy is cute, but he isn't very nice._

"I forgot how to use the machine..."

Moonbin huffed and walked over.

He grabbed Eunwoo by the arm and put him in front of the machine. From behind Eunwoo, Moonbin did everything as Eunwoo watched on.

"Does this make sense to you?"

Eunwoo had red cheeks and was barely holding everything together. Moonbin was so close to him.

"Y-yes. Yes, it does."

"Ok, don't forget it next time."

"I won't. I swear."

Moonbin walked to the counter.

"Why are you so tense? I'm not going to hurt you. Am I that scary?"

"No, no, you're not scary."

"Then calm down, you're fine."

Eunwo started taking deeper breaths. He really did need to calm down. This guy was making his heart race.

The next customer came in and they ordered almost the same thing. Eunwoo didn't have any issues making it this time.

After that, the next customer had something completely different and Eunwoo got confused quickly on what he was supposed to do.

Moonbin sighed and walked over once again, getting quite close behind Eunwoo.

"Here is now you do this. Grab the cup."

Moonbin held onto Eunwoo's hands and instructed him how to do everything.

"Good, not too hard was it?"

"N-No."

Eunwoo's hands were sweating as he handed the cup of coffee to Moonbin.

"What's your name, kid? You never told me."

"I'm Eunwoo." Eunwoo stared at the ground, his cheeks were burning and he didn't want Moonbin to see.

"Eh, I'm going to stick with the name kid."

"That's fine."

It wasn't really fine, Eunwoo's uncle called him that and it was annoying. He only said it was fine so they could end the conversation.

"So, kid. How do you get here?"

"I walk."

"Hmm, how far is it?"

"It's just down the street, it's not very far, that's why I'm glad I work here."

"What would you like?"

"Huh? I don't need- Oh." Eunwoo realized Moonbin was talking to a customer when he looked up.

Moonbin didn't ask Eunwoo to make the drink and started making it himself.

"Why don't you smile?"

Moonbin stopped for a second but continued quickly.

"I don't smile because I don't have anything to smile about."

Eunwoo thought about that. Eunwoo's own smile faded a bit.

_Does this guy really not have anything to be happy about? His life must be sad too. I wonder if he has any family or friends._

"Moonbin..."

"Yeah what, kid."

"Do you not have any friends or family that make you happy?"

"Family left me, and no one has stuck around long enough to be my friend."

"I could be your friend." Eunwoo thought it was weird to say, but he didn't want this guy to be alone.

"Do what you want, but I am not a friendly person and we have nothing in common."

"We both work at a coffee shop.."

"Anything else?"

Eunwoo couldn't think of anything they both liked.

"We are both boys.."

"Don't even try."

"I barely know you, so how would I be able to know if there are things we both like."

"Good, so keep it that way, kid."

_Ugh, this guy is so hard to get along with. How am I supposed to work with him?_

The next customer came in the shop and this time Eunwoo went to the cash-register.

"How may I help you?" Eunwoo asked with a nice smile on his face.

The customer seemed to smile a bit more at the friendly face.

After she finished her order and gave her name, Eunwoo looked at Moonbin to make the coffee.

"Why are you so friendly with them?" Moonbin asked.

"What if they are having a rough day and your smile gives them a little happiness. What if you are nice to someone and it makes their day?"

"I don't really care if they have a better day, I just want to be paid."

"You have such a sad way of living. Maybe I can be your friend and make it better!"

"No." Moonbin turned away and made the coffee.

_He is so precious. All I need to do is get closer to him and maybe I can make him feel better. I want to see him smile._

Eunwoo went the rest of the afternoon taking orders and watching Moonbin make coffee.

The next day he had the same hours and was working with the same guy. Moonbin.

Moonbin made sure he was by the cash-register the whole afternoon so that Eunwoo had to make coffee.

Eunwoo made the order he knew fairly easily.

Every time he messed up, Moonbin helped him by hovering behind him and helping him.

Each time Moonbin did that, Eunwoo's face was red, his hands were sweaty and he started breathing faster. Eunwoo could feel the thumping of his heart.

Moonbin kept helping customers, without a smile on his face. Eunwoo kept asking him questions to try and get to know him.

Every question Eunwoo asked was either ignored or answered simply.

Moonbin got another order and it was quite complicated.

Eunwoo had to use machines he didn't use before. Eunwoo again stared at them and waited for Moonbin to make his way over.

"You don't know how to do this either?"

Eunwoo just shook his head.

Eunwoo jolted forward a bit when Moobin laid his hands on Eunwoo's hips.

Moonbin rested his chin on Eunwoo's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll show you how to do this too, but you need to learn yourself. I can't keep doing this."

Moonbin wrapped his arms around Eunwoo.

"Grab a cup, I'll walk you through this." 

Eunwoo couldn't hold in his feelings. Everything was going wild.

Eunwoo shakily grabbed a cup and moved it under the dispenser.

Moonbin looked down at Eunwoo's pants and his eyes widened.

"Haha, I guess someone enjoys my help. Maybe I should help you more often."

Eunwoo turned slightly to look at Moonbin.

There it was. His smile.


End file.
